


promises are forever

by snugglesiwthluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglesiwthluke/pseuds/snugglesiwthluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael promises something, he intends to keep his word. Especially when he promises something to Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promises are forever

Michael remembers meeting Luke on the first day of kindergarten, he remembers being terrified walking into the class and sitting alone in the corner, wishing he was still at home with his mom. He remembers a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walking over to him with two toy trucks and he remembers when the boy handed him a truck. He remembers learning the boy's name and he remembers playing with Luke every single day after.

He remembers having play dates with Luke everyday after school. They'd watch movies, play hide and seek and Luke's mom would always make them cookies. He remembers one time when Luke accidentally spilt milk all over his favorite shirt and started crying. He remembers the ache in his heart when he saw Luke cry. He almost started crying too. He remembers hugging Luke until he had calmed down, and he remembers smelling like milk the rest of the day.

He remembers in grade four when him and Luke weren't in the same class, he remembers being horribly upset for months and begging his mom to call the school and ask to put them in the same class. He remembers not talking to anyone in his class that year.

Michael remembers in grade seven when him and Luke watched their first horror movie together. They were sitting almost on top of each other by the end of the movie, they were so scared. He remembers Luke was supposed to sleep on the floor, but he made Luke sleep beside him in the bed, to feel a little safer. Luke always made him feel safer.

He remembers him and Luke being different than all the other boys in middle school. He remembers everyone giving them looks when they'd hug and when they'd have sleepovers every weekend. He remembers the guys in his class always talking about girls, but he remembers never being interested. He remembers going to the school dance with Luke as friends, and he remembers everyone giving them weird looks. But he remembers not caring because he was with Luke and Luke made him happy.

He remembers everyday after school in grade nine Luke and him would go back to Luke's house and lay on his bed listening to their favorite bands. He remembers they'd talk about anything and everything. He remembers them sharing secrets and sharing their dreams, he remember them making plans to move out of this place as soon as they could and buy an apartment in a random city. He remembers never feeling closer to another person.

He remembers when they started high school. Luke was so nervous. He was too, but he was better at hiding it than Luke was. He remembers walking to school with Luke and holding his hand to calm him down. He remembers giving a big pep talk to Luke, telling him that everyone will love him because he's an amazing person and this year will be great, he doesn't have to worry. He remembers promising Luke that he'd never leave him and he remembers that he never did.

He remembers when their first year at high school was almost over and all his other friends were dating girls. He remembers going to Luke's house one night and laying on his bed asking if something was wrong with them and that's why they weren't dating anyone. He remembers Luke laying beside him and telling him that nothing could ever be wrong with him. He also remembers Luke telling him that he liked someone anyways. Michael remembers feeling a pain in his chest, knowing Luke liked someone else. He remembers not knowing why he felt like that and he remembers having to beg Luke to tell him who he liked. He remembers it taking hours until Luke finally asked "well can I just show you who instead?" Michael remembers nodding and waiting to see a picture or something. He remembers never seeing a picture, instead he felt Luke's lips on his own. He remembers his heart beating so fast in his chest and he remembers the wide grin Luke had on his face once he pulled away. He remembers grinning too, because who wouldn't? He remembers spending the night at Luke's house, kissing him like his life depended on it and he remembers falling asleep with his arms around Luke. He remembers feeling at home, Luke had always kind of felt like home.

Michael remembers going back to his own house the next day smiling, he remembers everything suddenly making sense. He remembers thinking this is why he was never interested in any girls. Because of Luke, he loved Luke. He remembers thinking he always had.

He remembers Luke coming over to his house two days later with a mixed cd of all the songs that reminded him of Michael. Michael remembers feeling his heart skip a beat when Luke told him that and he remembers going up to his room and listening to the cd for hours. He remembers later that night, going over to Luke's house and kissing Luke right when he opened the door. He remember at 11:11 asking Luke if he'd make his wish come true and be his boyfriend. He remembers having the biggest smile on his face when Luke said yes.

He remembers that summer being the best summer of his life. He remembers the days where Luke and him would lay on his bed, hands intertwined and talk about forever together. He remembers all the promises they made. He remembers watching stupid romantic movies with Luke which ended with tears in both their eyes, he remembers that they'd laugh at each other than kiss for hours. He remembers all the "I love you's" and he remembers how his heart would race when Luke smiled at him. He remembers feeling completely and utterly in love.

He remembers how nervous Luke was when school started again, he remembers holding Luke's hand as they walked there like he had the year before, only this time, he didn't let go when they got there. He remembers people giving them dirty looks and he remembers being called horrible names. He remembers the look on Luke's face every time they got called a name. He remembers Luke crying most days after school because all of the awful people. He remembers his heart aching in his chest as he watched the love of his life in so much pain. He remembers holding Luke and promising that one day they'd get out of here and move to an apartment in a random city like they said they would years ago.

He remembers thinking Luke was getting better and not letting the names get to him, he remembers being so happy about that. He remembers telling Luke how proud he was of him and how proud he was to have Luke as his boyfriend. He remembers Luke blushing and he remembers kissing Luke's nose. He remembers feeling like things would be okay, he remembers thinking Luke and him would actually get out of here. He remember feeling so in love that it hurt.

He remembers showing up to Luke's door early in the morning on Valentine's day with a dozen roses. He remembers Luke's cheeks turning as red as the flowers. He remembers Luke taking him upstairs to his room, he remembers them kissing for what felt like forever and he definitely remembers what happened after that. He remembers them not showing up for school that day and he remembers thinking that Luke was most definitely the one.

He remembers the first day of June like it was yesterday, he remembers Luke's parents showing up at his door before school and he remembers them looking horribly sad with red, puffy eyes. He remembers asking where Luke was and he remembers Luke's parents crying after he asked that. He remembers panicking and he remembers asking the question again. He remembers them saying they found Luke hung in his closet that morning. He remembers feeling sick and feeling his knees go weak. He remembers screaming and begging them to tell him they were lying. He remembers them saying they weren't.

He remembers feeling like the worst boyfriend to ever exist. He remembers wondering how he didn't notice Luke was hurting so much. He suddenly remembers Luke wearing long sleeves everyday and he remembers Luke's eyes stopped sparkling when he smiled. He remember wishing he hadn't been so blind. He remembers crying himself to sleep every night. He remembers missing the last month of school because he couldn't leave his bed. He remembers feeling like a half of him was missing.

Michael remembers feeling like he couldn't handle anything anymore, he remembers wanting to end it all to be with Luke. He remembers going completely crazy, he remembers throwing things and screaming and crying. He remembers having to see a therapist and he remembers writing to Luke every night.

Michael remembered all these things and he layed in his double bed alone in his apartment he had just bought in New York. He sighed and blinked away tears as he turned over and saw the picture he had of Luke by his nightstand. He blew Luke a kiss and whispered "I told you we'd get out".


End file.
